1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a conduit coupling, and in particular is concerned with a quick connect and disconnect coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quick connect and disconnect couplings are well-known in the art. In many devices, a housing surrounds a flexible tube. The housing is selectively attached and removed from a receptor to form a conduit coupling. Generally, a quick connect coupling includes at least one seal to prevent the escape of a fluid. Many couplings employ O-ring seals as part of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,896, assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses a quick connect coupling. The coupling includes a connector which receives a tube. The tube terminates in an upset bead to retain the tube in the housing. An O-ring seal encircles and is mounted on the tube adjacent to the upset bead to form a dynamic seal for the fluid conduit.
In particular applications, a seal tends to be displaced from its original position during installation and removal of a coupling. For example, an O-ring seal may be forced onto and/or over the shoulder of a retaining element of a coupling due to the force required to disconnect the coupling. When an O-ring seal is shifted and/or misaligned during disconnection, a proper seal may not form when the coupling is reconnected. Furthermore, a seal may be lost during the removal operation of the coupling, resulting in the loss of seal formation upon reconnection. Misalignment of seals is particularly acute in applications employing one or more O-ring seals.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable that an improved quick connect coupling be capable of quick connection and disconnection without loss of seal formation. Furthermore, it is desirable that an improved coupling include a retaining element to prevent shifting of a seal from its original location during installation or removal of the coupling. It is particularly desirable that a retaining element be compatible with conventional O-ring seals.